


Saving Simon

by TobytheWise



Series: SH Bingo S2 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hopeful Ending, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Raphael Central, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Raphael will do whatever it takes to save Simon.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: SH Bingo S2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, SHBingo 20-21





	Saving Simon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herbeloved82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbeloved82/gifts), [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> This is written for HM500 prompt: Magic  
> Also written for my SHBingo prompt: Tentacles
> 
> I'm gifting this to Shiva and Herbeloved82. This whole concept was created because of a roleplaying we played together where Simon and Raphael go to a party that ends in tragedy. I knew I had to give Saphael a better ending so this was created <3 You both helped inspire this so I hope you enjoy.

Raphael sucks in a sharp breath, sitting up in his bed quickly. He buries his face in his hands, trying to get his heart to stop racing. His eyes are unblinking, knowing that once his eyes shut all he’ll see is the very thing plaguing his nightmares. 

A large, glowing eye. Squirming tentacles. Dark and evil magic that threatens to completely choke him. 

“Fuck,” Raphael murmurs to himself. Eventually, his eyes begin to water and ache and he’s forced to blink. The vision of the eye flashes behind his lids and a shaky breath leaves him. 

As the lone survivor, Raphael’s been plagued with guilt and loss and nightmares. He tosses and turns at night, looks over his shoulder at every turn, lives a life filled with terror. The night was supposed to be one of excitement and teenage love. A first date. But apple cider and carving pumpkins was quickly replaced with sledgehammers and ghosts. The night should have ended with blushing cheeks and soft kisses, but it instead left Simon’s mind no longer his own. 

Raphael slowly gets out of bed, dressing himself as he thinks about Simon. The last time he visited was about two weeks ago. His nurses all greet Raphael by name and Raphael knows them all right back. He spends a lot of time at Simon’s side, mostly reading or telling him of his travels around the country, trying to find someone who can help. 

If today goes as planned, the next time Raphael visits it will be to take Simon back home. 

After getting himself presentable, Raphael gets into his car and drives to an apartment building in Brooklyn. Ever since that night so many years ago, Raphael’s been on a self-appointed mission to find someone who can help Simon, someone who could give him his mind back. The supernatural is real, Raphael knows that better than anyone, and he’s determined to dig deeper into that side of things until he finds the answer he wants. 

Taking a deep breath, Raphael knocks on the door for Magnus Bane, hoping like hell this guy is the real deal. 

There’s a moment where he hears nothing. Right before Raphael is ready to give up and leave, a man answers the door. 

“Can I help you?”

Raphael swallows around the lump in his throat, squaring his shoulders. “I hope so.”

Magnus stares at him a moment before he’s nodding his head, letting Raphael inside. He explains the situation, tells this man about that night terror struck, about the monster that still plagues his dreams every fucking night. Magnus listens silently. 

Once everything is on the table, Magnus leans over, touching Raphael’s arm. “I can help.” All of the air leaves Raphael’s lungs. “I can extract the memory Simon saw that night, giving him the equivalent of a hard reset.”

“Really?”

“For a price.”

Raphael didn’t expect anything less but he’s prepared to pay whatever it takes to give Simon his life back. “Deal. Now let’s go.”


End file.
